For the Love of Harry
by A11y50n
Summary: Grace and Steve discover the magic of the Harry Potter books much to the amusement of their ohana.


For the Love of Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Sorry for any mistakes. Also there are spoilers for the Harry Potter books.

Danno and Grace walked into the hospital room quietly. Grace insisted on seeing her Uncle Steve and nothing was going to stop her. So Danno gave in. There they stood in the room watching Catherine sleeping with Steve. It seemed strange but there was a room that was reserved for the five-0 team whenever any of them required a room. The Governor thought it was an easier set up than the hospital staff moving beds and the like to accommodate the team after an incident. So the five-0 room was equipped with four beds and a couple of sofas and a table and chairs. They spent so much time there it was kind of a home away from home, which was sad, but at least they were comfortable when they needed to be and they were awarded the privacy that they needed and wanted. The beds were also for the larger of the population as there was always at least two people sleeping in a bed when they were occupied, just like now. Steve was only bruised but they wanted to keep him in for observation after the nasty fall. Catherine was sleeping on his left side. She didn't leave his side from the moment he came in. Steve had an arm around her. Steve chose that moment to wake up, he looked to Catherine and smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead and she didn't stir at all which told him how tired she must have been worrying about him. He looked around and saw his partner and his favourite niece and smiled. That was all the encouragement Grace needed.

"Uncle Steve! How are you?" Grace whispered

"I'm fine Gracie."

Grace made her way to the bed. She gave him one of her disbelieving looks. She kept eye contact with him until he admitted how he really was.

"I'm just bruised but they won't let me out for a couple of days. Really I'm fine." Steve smiled

Grace just shook her head.

"It's good they're keeping you in because I think you're lying and you're in pain. You have this face when you're in pain and I'm looking at it right now!" Grace declared

Danno just laughed and tried to change it into a cough when Steve glared at him.

"Gracie really I'm fine."

"That's why Aunt Catherine is in bed with you? If you were fine she would be sitting on the chair. She was worried about you and she wanted to be close to you."

It always amazed him how observant Gracie was. Danno was used to it but it always made him speechless when she came out with one of her observations. He had the grace to look embarrassed for being caught out by a twelve year old.

"I've come to keep you company and make sure you do everything the doctor says."

"Gracie, you don't have to do that, I always do what the doctor says."

Both father and daughter looked at the man in the hospital bed and both had raised their eyebrows.

The awkward silence stretched out for a minute or two before Steve admitted maybe he didn't listen to the doctors as much as he should have.

Grace took matters into her own hands and opened her backpack and took out a book. It was part of the set her Uncle Steve got her for her birthday.

"I'm going to read to you then Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono are going to come and play games with you so you won't be bored and you won't annoy Aunt Catherine."

Grace took the book and got onto the bed beside her favourite Uncle. She got comfortable and opened the book and started to read out aloud. Her Uncle put an arm around her. Danno got comfortable on one of the sofas and listened to his precious daughter reading to her Uncle. Grace was really getting into the Harry Potter book. She'd never read them before or seen the films her Aunt Catherine told her they were really good and she should give them a try. She still wasn't sure but the decision was taken out of her hands when her Uncle bought them for her. She loved books. Her Uncle was listening to her. When she was reading the bit about how Uncle Vernon treated Harry she felt him hug her even tighter. Grace paused in her reading.

"Uncle Steve, I know this is a book, but why do some people treat children badly like Uncle Vernon?"

"I don't know Gracie, some people have a temper and they take it out on someone they know won't or can't fight back. Unfortunately sometimes kids get hurt."

Grace hugged and kissed her Uncle.

"What was that for?"

"Even though you're not my real Uncle you love me as if you are and I just want you to know I love you too. As far as I'm concerned you are my real Uncle just like Aunt Catherine, Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin are also my real family. We may not be related by blood but that doesn't mean anything. You're closer to me than Uncle Vernon is to his own nephew. The way they all treat him, his very own Aunt his mum's sister treating Harry like that is disgusting I'm glad I have all of you in my life. I just wish no child had to suffer like Harry. I know I'm very lucky to have all of you in my life. I know you all see bad things happen to people in your job and you've seen worse things than what Uncle Vernon and the rest are doing to Harry I'm glad you're there to stop that bad guys."

Steve was choked up by what Gracie said, he looked to his partner and saw that Danno had tears in his eyes. He felt Catherine move to his side and looked down to see a wide smile on her face. He bent down and their lips met in a brief kiss. He knew she heard everything Grace had just said. Grace was oblivious to the atmosphere in the room. She said morning to her Aunt and then carried on with the story. All three adults were into the story as much as the girl who was reading aloud. Grace had been reading for a couple of hours when she realised that the adults were asleep even her Danno and she herself was feeling sleepy so she put the book down and cuddled into her Uncle and dreamed. Maybe a couple of hours later she, Uncle Steve and Danno woke up, Danno declared it was time for them to go and collect lunch. Danno wanted to give Steve and Catherine time to themselves and explained this to Grace before they walked into the hospital. She understood. Grace placed the book on the bedside tabled clearly bookmarked so they knew where to start from after lunch. She kissed her Uncle and climbed down from the bed. She walked to the other side and kissed her Aunt even though she was still asleep.

"Uncle Steve no reading the book until I come back ok?"

"Yes Gracie, I will not touch the book until you're back. I like it when you read out aloud."

"See you soon." Gracie said as she waved bye to her Uncle.

Danno and Gracie were nearly out of the hospital when Grace remembered she forgot to give her Uncle his presents. So she made Danno return with her to the room. They walked in there and couldn't believe their eyes. There was SuperSeal reading the Harry Potter book. He didn't even notice that they were back in the room or that Catherine was awake once more. All three were looking at him but he was so absorbed in the book he couldn't feel the looks he was getting. It must have been a good ten minutes later when he felt the atmosphere in the room had changed. He looked to his left and found Catherine looking at him. He looked slightly sheepish at being caught.

"It's a really good book. I now understand what all the fuss was about."

Catherine just chuckled and shook her head. For some reason the tension was still in the room, when he looked around he saw that his niece and her dad was standing there watching him. He had no idea how long they had been there for but it must have been a long time as Danno had tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to contain the laughter. In front of him his daughter stood there with her arms folded across her chest and one foot tapping impatiently. It was a wonder that he was so engrossed in the book that he didn't hear that foot moving. He couldn't look away from the child. He felt so guilty he went completely red. Slowly Grace walked to the side of the bed, with each step her eyes never left her Uncle's both Catherine and Danno heard Steve gulp a couple of time which made them laugh even harder. By the time Grace got to the side of the bed Steve was sweating. He wondered what Grace was going to do to him and was kind of glad that he was already in hospital.

"So _**Uncle Steven**_, when you said you were not going to touch the book you were lying to me? You lied to a twelve year old. Do you usually lie to little girls?"

Steve winced when Gracie used his full name she learned that from her dad. He hated it when Danno did but it was worse when Gracie did it. It showed him how mad she was with him. She only used his full name when she was really mad or when she was really scared.

"No I mean I just wanted to make sure we didn't lose our place." Steve said pathetically

"So you didn't notice that bookmark the one with all our photos on it?" Grace asked pointing to said book mark that was still in the book

"Oh,…., oh that, no actually I didn't see it."

Grace folded her arms again. While keeping her eyes on her favourite Uncle she asked her Danno a question.

"Danno, what day is it today?"

"Er Saturday monkey."

"Do I have school tomorrow?"

"No monkey, you know after Saturday comes Sunday." Danno said slightly puzzled

"What time do I have to go to bed tonight?"

"Er it's Saturday so you can stay up as late as you want you know that monkey. Anyway you're on vacation."

"Yes I know that but I didn't know if Uncle Steve knew that."

Grace said the last sentence with a smile on her face as she took the book from her Uncle's hand closed it with a snap and placed it in her backpack all the while without breaking eye contact.

"Now Uncle Steve knows that I'll be reading the book all night so I can tell him about it tomorrow. After all I don't want him to get a headache from reading too much as he should be resting."

"Gracie you don't have to do that. We can finish it after lunch." Steve begged

"No I think I want to read it in bed tonight."

"But you can sit on this bed with me and you could read it to me like you were doing earlier."

"You're right I could but I'm not going to. See you in a bit." Grace said and she kissed her speechless Uncle on the cheek and went to kiss her Aunt and waved bye to the occupants of the bed.

Before she could leave the room Danno blocked the doorway. Both father and daughter folded their arms and looked at each other.

"Monkey I thought you wanted to give your Uncle his presents?"

"He doesn't deserve them!"

"Monkey….."

"Danno…."

Grace knew she wasn't going to win this so she went back to the bed opened her backpack once more and pulled out two items. One was a homemade get well card. Steve kept all of the cards Gracie made for him. He was getting quite a collection. The second item was the latest issue of 'Guns and Ammo'.

"I'm still mad at you but I do love you Uncle Steve."

"Gracie I'm sorry I started to read the book again."

"Don't worry about it. You'll know how I'm feeling at the moment when Danno and I leave for the night as you won't know if I'm reading the book or not. I hope you're hungry we're going to get lunch. Bye."

Steve watched as Danno and Grace left the room. His t-shirt was wet from Catherine's tears as she still hadn't stopped crying with laughter.

"Some back up you were." Steve muttered

The comment made her laugh even more.

"At least I didn't get my butt handed to me by a twelve year old." Catherine replied

Steve just sulked.

By the time father and daughter were back Chin and Kono were also there. Everyone had lunch and then began to try and help get the Seal out of his funk. There was Battleship to play as well as cards. Plus some films to watch. Steve lost every game of battleship. He was usually the master. He would always beat everyone but that day he lost. Grace also managed to clean him out when they were playing poker, for sweets of course. She was out to get him and was winning which was kind of scary. She wasn't even a teenager yet what would she be like when she was an adult Steve wondered. The others thought it was hilarious the way Grace was treating Steve. When they found out about the book 'incident' Chin and Kono couldn't stop laughing which caused Catherine to start again.

"I loved those books." Kono said

"Same here." Agreed Chin

"Wait, am I the only one in the room who hasn't read the books?" Steve asked

"You will be by tomorrow!" Said Grace which caused the adults to laugh some more, well every one apart from Steve who scowled at his niece.

After dinner Grace yawned theatrically.

"Danno I think it's time for us to go home. I'm feeling REALLY tired." Grace said as she looked towards her Uncle.

Steve's jaw just dropped and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The others watched a film then Chin and Kono left as Steve was not in the mood. He tried to get details of the first book from the rest but they would not tell him a thing. Not ten minutes after the cousins left then then the texts started.

From Gracie

OMG Uncle Steve you won't believe what happens next. I don't think I'd be able to put this book down even if I wanted to. Thanks again for the best birthday present ever. I may even start book 2 tonight!

From Gracie

Harry becomes friends with Draco!

From Gracie

Harry moves into Slytherin!

From Danno

Ron gets expelled.

From Chin

Harry moves to Ravenclaw

From Kono

Harry moves to Hufflepuff

From Danno

Hagrid gets the sack!

From Gracie

Hermonie gets hurt.

From Kono

Harry leaves Hogwarts

From Chin

Voldemort hurts Harry

From Gracie

Danno won't let me start the second book tonight. He's taken it and hidden it somewhere!

From Gracie

Wow the first book is amazing. Thanks again Uncle Steve. Sleep well.

Steve was tempted to throw his phone across the room. After the first text he started to groan at each and every one. Cath wouldn't tell him which were true if any she just laughed every time his phone alerted him to a message.

The next day the doctor said he could be released the day after as long as he had complete bed rest for a few days. Steve agreed straight away. Danno and Grace walked into the room and greeted the two. Grace went to kiss each of them. She then took out the second Harry Potter book and placed it on the table and looked at her Uncle who returned the look. Neither mentioned the book much to the surprise of the other two. They spent the day playing games watching films and sleeping. Again Catherine was sleeping in Steve's bed and when Steve patted the space next to him Grace ran and got onto the bed and rested next to her Uncle. All three fell asleep. Chin and Kono brought the food at the end of the day Grace picked up the book and placed it in her backpack. She was asleep on her feet so Danno picked her up and carried her out while she waved bye to everyone.

Steve was settled back at home. Catherine refused to let him stay downstairs it was the bedroom or back to hospital so he had to go upstairs to lay in bed. They were both wide awake even though it was still early in the morning. They'd been home for an hour when they heard the front door open.

"Uncle Steve? Uncle Steve are you and Aunt Catherine decent?" Grace whispered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Gracie!" Steve shouted back

"Can I come up?"

"Of course!"

Steve was lying in bed and Catherine was sitting on the bed next to him when Grace ran in and sat on the bed facing her Uncle.

"Morning Uncle Steve, Aunt Catherine!"

"Morning Gracie" "Morning Grace" they both replied

"Gracie why did you whisper from the stairs?" Steve asked

"Well I don't know what your rules are seeing as you don't have any kids."

"Huh? Rules? What rules?" asked a confused Steve

"Well I'm not allowed to go into Danno's room if his door is closed."

"How often does he close his door?" Steve asked curiously

"Only when Gabby stays over."

"How do you feel about that?" asked Steve

Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"I like Gabby she makes Danno really happy. She's really nice to me too. She's funny. Danno looks at her the same way you look at Aunt Catherine. There was one time Danno was late back from work and it was me and Gabby. There was a storm and I was scared. When there's a storm I always sleep with Danno, the thunder scares me. Anyway, the other times there have been storms and Gabby has stayed over, his door remains open because he knows I get scared and she doesn't mind if I sleep with them. But this time Danno wasn't at home but she told me I could sleep with her if I wanted to so we both changed into our pyjamas and went to Danno's room. I wasn't scared that night. I knew she would look after me like everyone else. The next morning we woke up and went to the living room and Danno was asleep on the sofa because me and Gabby took up so much room on the bed he had to sleep on the sofa. I told him when he woke up he should have slept in my bed and he slapped his head for being too tired to think of that."

"Monkey? Monkey where are you?"

"Up here Danno!"

Not two seconds later came a running Danno.

"Grace what have I told you about going into bedrooms?"

"Relax Danno I stayed downstairs and called up to Uncle Steve to make sure I could come up. I wasn't going to just walk into their bedroom!"

"Hey Grace, do you know what your Uncle did as soon as he got home?"

"No what?"

"He ordered a set of the books for himself and the dvd box set of the films."

"We can't watch the films until we both finish each of the books. Ok?"

"What are we waiting for?"

Grace took out the first book and went to lie next to her Uncle and started to read where they left off in the hospital.

"I thought you were on the second one?"

"That's what I wanted you to think!"

They got comfortable and carried on with the book. They took breaks to have lunch and dinner. They finished the book that night and both were disappointed that they didn't have the second book at hand. Danno refused to go home to collect the book just so they could read for another half an hour.

The Chamber of Secrets

A few weeks later….

"Morning Steven. Morning Cath." Danno stated as he walked into Steve's house Grace following behind him.

"Morning Uncle Steve. Morning Aunt Catherine" Grace said a little subdued

"Morning Grace, Danno." Catherine replied

"Morning Gracie, morning Daniel." Stated Steve

Steve had no idea what he did to irritate Danno this morning so as long as he was called by his full name he would do the same to Danno. Danno walked straight into the kitchen and got a fruit juice from the fridge. As soon as he finished it he left the house with a quick goodbye to his daughter and a word of thanks to Cath for looking after Grace for a few hours. He ignored Steve he couldn't face him at the moment. As soon as Danno left Steve turned to his niece.

"Gracie what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Gracie don't try and distract me by answering my questions with a question. What have I done to upset or irritate Danno?"

"You haven't done anything, I have but he's blaming you. I'm sorry."

Grace then burst into tears.

"Gracie what happened?" Steve asked

Both Cath and he looked concerned as their niece wouldn't stop crying.

"Gracie you can tell us anything you know that don't you?" Steve said

Grace wiped her eyes and nodded and threw herself into her Uncle's arms. Steve caught her just in time.

"Well you know we've both been a little obsessed with the books?" …..

Steve nods and Cath just smiles. She tried to distract Steve last night but he was too engrossed in the book to pay attention. It was sweet to watch in a way. She knew he and their niece texted constantly when they got to an exciting bit of the book. Danno had put his foot down when he heard his daughter's phone one night to alert her she had received a message. When he listened he could hear her moving around in her room and when he went to check on her she was under her covers reading her book with a flashlight. He then heard another message and when he pulled the covers back Grace had screamed so loudly he nearly had a heart attack. He took the phone from her wondering which boy from her class was texting her at a ridiculous hour. He was surprised to find it wasn't a boy from her class it was her Uncle. They were talking about the book they were on. Danno was too angry to stay clam he knew he couldn't speak to Steve right now because he may say something he may later regret. So he did the next best thing. He called Catherine.

"Hey Danny, is everything ok? Do you know what time it is?" Cath answered after being woken up

"Yes I do! Pardon me for being nosey but is Steve in bed with you right now?"

"Er no he said he had some paper work to do for tomorrow's raid. He said it was going to take some time. He's probably still in the living room why?"

"Why? Why? Why? I'll tell you why my daughter and your SuperSeal have been texting each other over that damn book! It is 1 in the morning no one should be up at this time texting about a book. Now I'm glad they're both enjoying the series but they need their sleep. Can you please take the book and phone from the crazy love of your life before I do something and I'll do the same here. Ok?"

"Sorry Danny, I didn't know it was this bad. I'll take care of it."

Cath remembered how she got up and went downstairs and Steve didn't even notice her. She was wearing really short shorts and a vest as she was really hot but it was as if she was covered from head to toe. He was really into the book. He didn't even notice when she took the phone from the coffee table until he went to pick it up and found it wasn't there. He looked up confused to see Catherine there.

"Hey what are you doing up?"

"Seriously? What am I doing up? Why are you still up? Do you even know what time it is?"

"It's not that late just half an hour more then I'll come up."

"Steve, it's 0100. You've also been texting Grace both of you should be in bed not reading and texting each other this late. You both need your rest. You should be grateful that Danno isn't here having a go at you. Now give me the book."

Steve winced when he heard the time especially as he'd been texting Gracie. He could just imagine what Danno was going to say to him tomorrow or rather later today. He reluctantly gave Catherine the book. It was getting to a really good bit.

That was a week ago Catherine remembered. She also remembered the absolute look of horror on both Grace's and Steve's faces when they were talked to in front of the rest of their ohana. Danno and Cath came up with some clear rules for the two Harry Potterholics. They were only allowed to read their current book for a maximum of two hours a day and they could only text up to 2100 hours, after that it was too late even though Gracie was on vacation. Both Danno and Cath took the books away and hid them at the end of the two hours. Cath hid it with her sanitary towels and tampons. It was the one place Steve would never ever look because he was too frightened to. Danno hid Grace's book in the laundry.

"How long is this going to last?" Danno asked Catherine

"Brah, there's seven books altogether and they're only on book 2!" Kono added

"Well that doesn't seem too bad." Danno said

"Danny each successive book is longer than the previous. It will take them a while to get through them." Chin chipped in

"You've got to be kidding me. Were you three like this when you were reading them?"Danno asked

"Yeah kind of." Kono admitted

"I wasn't this bad." Declared Cath

"Neither was I." declared Chin

All four looked at the two in Steve's office. Thankfully today was a slow day. Steve was sitting in his chair with Gracie in his lap and his feet on his desk. He was reading to her. They tried to get through as much as possible in the two hours.

….

"Well you know there was a storm last night?"

"Yeah, did you go and sleep with Danno?" Cath asked

"No, Gabby spent the night."

"I thought she didn't mind if you sleep with them?" Steve asked

"She doesn't she's great but I thought I would try and be brave. It can't be that romantic when your boyfriend's daughter gets frightened of storms and has to sleep with you." Declared Grace

"Gracie you know Gabby doesn't mind." Cath said

"I know, but I mind! I'm twelve and I act like a baby. No one else is frightened of anything. I'm fed up of being scared of storms so I tried to be brave last night."

"Gracie, everybody is scared of something." Steve said

"Yeah right! You, Danno, Aunt Catherine and the rest of our ohana are fearless I'm the only one that gets scared."

"Gracie I'm scared all the time. I'm scared something will happen to Cath, you, Danno and the rest of our ohana. It would kill me if something happened to any of you." Steve said

"Grace like Uncle Steve said we're all afraid of something. We may not show it but we are. Uncle Steve knows what makes me scared. Tell her Steve."

"Thunder!"

"Really, just like me?"

"Yeah, just like you. I wasn't always afraid it's been since I was in the navy being on the ship when there was a storm was brutal. Anyway Steve helps me. He holds me until I fall asleep."

"Ok. Well I was reading to distract myself from the storm. I know where Danno hides my book. Anyway I was reading and I must have fell asleep because next thing I know Danno is there trying to wake me up but I must have been having a nightmare because when I opened my eyes I screamed at Danno."

"That doesn't seem so bad Grace. Why is you dad mad at Uncle Steve?"

"Well, me screaming wasn't the worst thing I did."

"What did you do?" Steve asked cautiously

"I called him a name. Remember I woke up from a nightmare. I was still confused."

"What name did you call him honey?" Cath asked

Grace mumbled a name, Cath looked at Steve who looked at her but he shrugged his shoulders as he didn't hear what Gracie had said.

"Gracie, sweetheart you're going to have to repeat what you said, neither of us heard what you said."

"I called him Draco and I shouted at him that if he tried to hurt me my Uncle Steve would hurt him back."

There was stunned silence for a minute.

"You called Danno Draco? As in Malfoy?" Steve said with a grin

"It's not funny Uncle Steve, Danno was mad at me, then he decided to blame you because you bought me the books."

Steve couldn't keep the grin from his face. Cath tried as well but couldn't help look at Steve as soon as their eyes met they burst out laughing. They laughed so much they started to cry.

"Gabby thought it was funny as well. Danno was really mad this morning. It's his hair they have the same hairstyle. Gabby couldn't finish her coffee this morning she kept of choking on it. Uncle Steve, Aunt Cath, what am I going to do?"

"Grace don't worry about it, he's mad at Uncle Steve not you."

"Yeah but I don't want him to be mad at Uncle Steve. Maybe they'll stop being friends and then they'll get hurt on the job. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Gracie, you know me and Danno love to argue. Don't worry about it. I won't say a word about it I promise."

"Uncle Steve what are you up to? You have a face."

"I don't know what you mean!" Steve said as he had a mischievous grin on his face.

Both Grace and Cath didn't believe him one bit.

A week later Steve had kept his word and didn't say one word to his partner that he resembled Draco. In fact he bought a present for each member of five-0, a name plate for their desk. They were all impressed especially as Steve was notorious for not spending his money. They all placed their present on their own desk. In fact Steve had bought six name plates. He had two for Danno but only gave him one. After a week Steve decided to give Danno the other gift, stealthily of course. He just swapped one name plate for another. No one noticed a thing. Steve couldn't take it anymore and decided to take a picture of every member of the team behind their desk. He left Danno 'til last. Danno reluctantly let Steve take the picture and he emailed it to everyone on the team with the instruction to look carefully at the desk.

The governor had to see Danny about some of the destruction the team had caused while chasing a suspect, this always fell to Danny as Steve would never apologise for doing his job, Chin was too calm, Kono was too young and Catherine was too new. Danny was the only one that feigned any sorrow about said destruction. Due to the meeting, Steve had said he would pick up Grace that day from her friend's house. When the Governor walked in and sat in front of Danny's desk he paused and was about to speak when something caught his eye, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Er detective Williams, I'm a fan as well and I'm glad you are proud to be a fan but changing your name is a bit extreme don't you think?" The governor stated

"Huh?" Danny replied

The governor pointed to the name plate. Danny grabbed it and looked at it. His jaw dropped. He made a sound that he never made before. He took out his gun and made sure it was loaded.

"Governor I think you need to look for a new head for the task force."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill the current one! STEVEN JARED McGARRETT!"

Steve heard the shout and realised that the governor must have seen the name plate and he winced. It was one thing to have a laugh between the team but in front of the governor was something else. Danno was going to kill him. The only saving grace was the fact that he was faster than Danno. He quickly ran out calling over his shoulder that he was quitting for the day and going to collect Gracie.

The name plate read

Det. Draco Williams – Five-0

Grace texted Danno to let him know where they were. Steve took her out for dinner and they went to watch a movie. When Steve was sure Cath was at home they went back there. He knew Cath wouldn't let Danno kill him in front of Gracie.

When they got home Steve was surprised to see Danno having a laugh with Catherine. He expected him to be pacing and ranting but no.

"Hey monkey, did you have a good time with Uncle Steve?" Danno asked

Both Seal and little girl looked at each other, this was not the reaction they expected. This was a normal Danno.

"Yeah we had fun. The movie was good. And we had sweet and salted popcorn then we had dinner at Uncle Kamekona's."

"That's great sweetheart. I'm glad you have a great time. Come on it's time for us to go home. Say thank you to your Uncle for a great day out."

"Thanks Uncle Steve." Grace said as she hugged him

"You're welcome Gracie, any time."

"Yeah brother, thanks for spending time with my monkey. Mahalo."

Danno left with Grace and Steve looked at Cath with disbelief.

"What just happened? That wasn't the reaction I thought I was going to get."

"Don't look at me he was waiting outside when I got here which I thought was weird seeing as he has a key but he was totally calm. He knew you wouldn't hurt Grace and the fact that you made her send a text every half hour helped. He was so mad at the office he left the governor sitting there while he went after you."

"Maybe he can take a joke?"

"If I was you I would watch your back Steve. I think he's up to something."

"Nah, not Danno. He would rant to your face he's no good at the long game thing. He's about the now. He can't keep anything inside." Steve stated confidently

Steve had to eat his words a couple of days later.

"Danno this has gone on long enough. Where are my books?" Steve demanded

"What are you talking about Steve?" Danno asked innocently

"You know full well what I'm talking about, you stole my Harry Potter books. If that wasn't bad enough you did the same to your own daughter. Gracie called me in tears last night because you wouldn't give her her books. How can you do that to Gracie, me I understand but her? That's low Danno."

"Well, if I did take them, not that I'm admitting that I did but if I did then you will just have to find them won't you. You're a SuperSeal, Grace keeps on telling me you can do anything well prove it!" said a smug Danno

Steve looked everywhere. He took apart Danno's place. He even looked in Gabby's overnight bag which was really embarrassing for everyone involved as she had plan to surprise Danno with some new lingerie which Steve took out and once he realised what he was holding quickly put it back in hoping to get the mental picture out of his head. He looked at his place as well but found nothing. He searched Chin's, Kono's and Adam's places. They were not pleased but Steve was convinced that they were helping Danno. Grace's disappointment was hard to take. She cried each time he came up empty handed. They really wanted to finish their books and no one was helping them. Cath just smiled at him. He was tempted to order another two sets but there was no guarantee that Danno would not take the new sets as well! He was getting so frustrated.

"Uncle Steve are you sure you looked everywhere?" Gracie asked

"Yeah Gracie, I've checked your place three times, my place two, Aunt Kono's, Uncle Chin's and Uncle Adam's once each. I've even checked Uncle Kamekona's, Uncle Max's, Grandpa Joe's and the office. I can't think where else to check."

"Are you sure Danno's not moving them around each day?"

"Yeah I'm sure because someone would have seen him."

"Well they must be somewhere!"

"I know sweetheart, I just don't know where."

It took him a month to figure out where Danno hid the books. He woke up in the middle of the night realising there was one place he hadn't checked. He was going to get up and see if he was right when Catherine put an arm around him.

"Steve it can wait until morning. Go back to sleep." Cath mumbled

"You knew?"

"I guessed about three weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me? You've seen me go mad this last month how can you let me go through that?"

"Well if I told you, you would sulk because you didn't figure it out yourself and I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out."

She knew him so well Steve thought. He would have sulked. He can't believe Danno had managed to best him for a month. Oh well the books would be there in the morning. He was in the mood for something else right now. He turned to Cath and they found a way to get rid of his pent up energy which was satisfying for them both.

The next morning Steve invited Danno and Grace over for breakfast before heading to the office. They all walked in to the office together. Steve took Grace by the hand and led her to his office and went to the filing cabinet and opened the draw that contained completed reports and there he found the two sets of books. Steve never looked in the drawers because he'd rather look at old reports online. The look of amazement on Gracie's face was priceless.

"They were in your office all along? Oh Uncle Steve. Danno really got you this time. But thank you for finding the books. I love you Uncle Steve."

"I love you too Gracie."

A few days later

"Hey Monkey, it looks like I can watch Chamber of Secrets with you now." Danno said as he saw Grace, Steve and Catherine settled to watch the movie.

"NO DANNO!" Screamed Grace

All the adults in the room jumped at the shout and just stared at the little girl.

"Monkey what's wrong? I thought you would like it if I watch the movie with you three."

"I thought you were going out with Gabby tonight?"

"I was then one of her girlfriend's really needed to see her so I came here. What's the matter?"

"Nothing Danno, it's just that I thought …well that I thought it could just be us three, me uncle Steve and Aunt Cath tonight. You don't mind do you?"

Again all the adults just looked at her. None of them could ever recall a time when she didn't want her Danno with her unless she was having a girl day with Kono, Cath and Gabby. Grace was trying to tell her Danno something but he wasn't getting the message.

"Danno help me get some drinks!" Grace demanded rather than asked and got up and grabbed her dad's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Danno you can't stay."

"Why monkey?"

Grace was about to explain when she felt as if someone was watching her, Danno had the same feeling and as one they turned to look back into the living room and there was SuperSeal unabashedly trying to listen to their conversation. All Steve saw rather than heard was a lot of gesticulating from both father and daughter. He was trying to read their lips and was getting somewhere when they both felt his stare. Father and daughter looked at each other and again as one turned so they were facing the sea and their backs were to the SuperSeal they both remembered that he could read lips. Then they carried on their conversation.

"Danno there was a reason why I wanted to watch Chamber of Secrets without you."

Danno looked hurt.

"Why's that monkey?"

"When I reading the book it didn't matter and I didn't really pay attention but when Uncle Steve finished the book I knew we would watch the film before we would start the third one. That's when I remembered. When you said you had a date with Gabby I was happy because we could watch the film without you."

"But why monkey?"

"Danno, in the second book there are a lot of ….spiders."

Danno went pale. He absolutely hated spiders and unfortunately for Grace so did her mum. Grace learnt from an early age that she had to be the one to remove and spiders from the bathroom or anywhere else they may be found. She didn't seem to mind them. Danno could get rid of them if he really had to but he hated them and if Steve ever found out he would never live it down. His daughter was protecting him from the teasing he would receive at the hand of his brother.

"Danno, I mean A LOT of spiders. Uncle Steve would know straight away!"

Danno bent down and kissed his daughter's head. She always had his back.

"Thanks monkey. I love you."

"Love you more."

Together they walked backed to the living room hand in hand remembering the drinks as well.

"Well Monkey how long is the film? Why don't you text me when you're finished and I'll come and pick you up?"

"Danno why doesn't she just spend the night with us?" Cath said

"Are you sure?"

Grace, Steve and Danny were looking at her as if she could grant all their wishes.

"Of course, Grace has her own room here anyway. This is her own home away from home. You know she's welcome anytime."

Grace and Steve fist bumped each other and Danny just smile at his daughter and brother. Cath just smiled at their reactions. Danny and Cath knew after the film they would want to start the next book straight away. Steve knew whenever Grace spent the night he and Cath wouldn't be getting too close due to the old house and thin walls.

Danno kissed Grace goodnight and told her she could call him if she needed him. As soon as he left Cath and Steve were looking at their niece.

"What?"

"What was all that about Gracie?" Steve asked

"Huh?"

"Don't play the innocent with me Gracie you know what." Steve replied

"Danno needs some time to himself. He's always with me I just think he should have some alone time."

Try as he and Cath might Grace would not budge from the fact that Danno needed 'alone time'.

They settled down to watch the film, Grace on the right, Cath in the middle and Steve on the left. The bowl of popcorn was by Grace and Cath had easy access to it while Grace had also bought some energy bars for her Uncle. They watched the film and Grace was glad that Danno didn't stay as he would not have liked the spiders. As predicted as soon as the credits rolled both man and child had grabbed their third book and looked at each other and without saying a word they agreed on something that Cath couldn't understand.

"You start Uncle Steve."

"Ok."

Man and child got comfortable after Cath said she was going to bed and took turns in reading chapters out aloud.

When Cath woke up the next morning she went downstairs to see Uncle and niece sleeping against each other with the book on Steve's chest. She went into the kitchen to get some juice. Cath heard the door open and wasn't surprised to see Danny there with a bakery box. She saw him pause, take his phone out and take a picture of his two favourite people then walked to the kitchen. He handed Cath the box of malasadas and she had a big grin on her face.

"Thanks."

"What time did you leave those two?"

"I was a light weight I only managed 22:30 then I had to call it a night."

Steve figured out what Danny's 'thing' was. It took him a few weeks but once he figured it out he was ready to have some fun with it until their case got in the middle. They found a body and it was covered in spiders at the look on Danno's face all the jokes that came to Steve's mind went straight away. His partner was pale and stated to sway a little but he then straightened his spine as was going towards the body when Steve stopped him he made an excuse and sent Danny away. The other two had seen Danny's reaction and were concerned as well. Danny paused and looked at his brother trying to figure out if Steve had figured out his phobia but Steve had ignored him and started to remove the spiders from the body so Danny had no choice but to go and speak to the person who found the body. Nothing was ever said again.

The Prisoner of Azkaban

"I love you Uncle Steve." Grace said as she kissed his cheek and hugged him

"What was that for Gracie? I love you too."

"I know Jenna betrayed you like Pettigrew betrayed the Potters but I just wanted you to know I love you. I know you were hurt when you came back from that place and that Jenna died there but I'm glad she helped you in the end."

"How do you know what happened?"

"I kind of listened to Danno talking to Aunt Cath on the phone after it happened. They were both so worried about you that they talked to each other a few times each week for a few weeks. Danno was mad, really mad at Jenna then he calmed down a bit. I knew there was something really wrong because he wouldn't leave me but he did for you."

"Gracie I'm sorry. I didn't want Danno to come and follow me. I was helping a friend and it went kind of…."

"Uncle Steve I'm not upset Danno and the rest went to find you. I'm so proud of all of them and you. They rescued you and they knew they could be hurt doing it but they did it anyway because it was the right thing to do. And you Uncle Steve were helping a friend and yes she betrayed you but in the end she helped you. I remember when I saw you after you came back , you were really thin and you had bruises. Everyone was worried about you. I made Danno take me to the hospital to see you and we stayed with you until you could leave. Then we came back here to be with you and Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin came here as well. We all were so worried about you but you got better and what amazes me is that you would do it again if a friend asked you for help. I love you. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks Gracie." Said a choked up Steve as he kissed her forehead.

Neither saw Cath at the top of the stairs listening to their conversation. As Steve got up to go and see Danno, Cath made her way down to talk to Grace.

"I always thought Uncle Steve was smart but he really isn't is he?" Grace said when Cath reached her

"What do you mean Grace?"

"Well, I thought Uncle Steve knew he was loved by all of us but he always seems surprised when I tell him I love him. He hasn't realised that he's like Harry. A bad thing happened to their parents when they were young but there are so many people who love them. I thought as we read through the books he would see it but he hasn't. He's always there for everyone but he needs to realise that we're there for him as well. When we were reading, well when Uncle Steve was reading and he got to the part when they discovered that Pettigrew was the traitor I was leaning against his chest and I could feel his heart beat so fast. I think he was remembering Jenna. I know he feels sad that he couldn't save her even after what she did to him. I don't like seeing him like that. He was hurt and he still thinks he could have saved her. I don't like her because she betrayed him but I will always love her because she helped save him."

Grace and Cath had tears running down their faces and they hugged each other. They didn't notice the Seal or the detective standing in the doorway with tears in their eyes after having heard what Grace had said.

The Goblet of Fire

"Gracie how can you not be amazed?" Steve asked incredulously

Steve had left his dinner and stared at his niece much to the amusement of the rest of the ohana. The rest of the adults were just trying to hide their smirks or laughing in his face. Grace just kept on eating.

"Gracie I asked you a question!"

Steve was exasperated with his niece.

"Steve calm down." Cath said

"Calm down? Calm down? Harry would have come first in that task but he stayed behind to make sure they were all safe. He took Ron and that other one's sister back to safety. I can't believe you never warned me? You're ahead of me in the book and you never said a word. How could you? I was in bed reading and Cath was asleep. I had to wake her up I couldn't believe what Harry did! Cath wasn't too happy about being woken up in the early hours of the morning but if you had warned me then I would have stayed downstairs!"

"It wasn't a big deal Uncle Steve!"

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times before any sound came out. Everyone apart from Grace was looking at him with massive smiles on their faces.

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL! How can you say that? He saved two people. How is that NOT a big deal? Who do you know who could do that huh?"

This time it was Graces' turn to look at her Uncle incredulously.

"Seriously?" Gracie asked

"Yeah come on miss smarty pants who else could have done what Harry did?"

Steve sat back his dinner forgotten with his arms folded waiting to hear who Grace would come up with so he could scoff at her choice straight away.

There was silence around the table as they waited for Grace to reply.

"YOU AND THE REST OF FIVE-0 UNCLE STEVE THAT'S WHO!" Gracie shouted

How can her Uncle be that stupid she thought.

"If I was there for Danno, Aunt Cath for you, Uncle Adam for Aunt Kono and Aunt Malia for Uncle Chin and for some reason three of you couldn't get to us the one that's left would make sure and take all four of us. None of you would leave us down there. That's why I'm not amazed by it because my ohana are amazing in real life not just in a book. You're all my heroes."

Steve was shocked by Gracie's outburst he looked at the rest of the adults and the rest of the five-0 team were also shocked but what he found amazing was the non -five-0 members of the ohana who were all nodding their heads in agreement to Gracie's statement.

"Aunt Cath may I please have my dessert now? I think I may have Uncle Steve's as well because he hasn't finished his dinner." Grace smirked

Steve just sat there still shocked by what his niece had said while the others smiled and enjoyed their dessert.

The Half Blood Prince

"Hey guys I'm really sorry I know tonight was supposed to be a special night but can I ask for a favour?"

"Yeah what is it Danno?" Steve asked

"Well it's Grace…."

"What's wrong with her? Why didn't you say anything before?" Steve asked

"I don't know she's been subdued for a few days now but she won't talk to me. I was wondering if you could try?"

"Of course Danny just come on over for dinner tonight." Cath said

Steve smiled at her. She loved Grace as much as he did. He was so lucky to have Cath in his life.

"So Grace where are you in ….which book are you on again?" Cath asked as they finished dinner

They all notice Grace stiffen a little before she answered.

"I'm not into Harry Potter anymore. It's just the same thing again and again."

"Half Blood Prince." Steve replied at the same time.

"Steve how far are you into the book?" Cath asked

"Er I think I have a few chapters left. Why?"

"Why don't you go and read them now?"

Grace looked at her Aunt and then at her Uncle and Steve was going to protest when he realised there must be something in the book that is bothering Grace and Cath had figured it out. Steve quickly got up and went to retrieve his book and finish it as quickly as he could. Cath kissed Grace on the head and started to clear up the dinner things. Danny just sat trying to figure out what just happened. The three watched a movie while Steve was upstairs reading. After an hour and a half he came slowly down the stairs and Grace noticed him and she had tears in her eyes. As soon as he saw her Steve opened his arms wide and she ran into them. Steve picked her up and carried her to the sofa. He held her while she sobbed. The other two just stared at them. After ten minutes or so Grace started to quieten down.

"How could he die? It's a book? He's supposed to survive anything." Grace wailed

"I know but he will always be around because of the paintings remember?"

"It's not the same. It's Dumbledore and now he's dead. He looked out for Harry. Who's going to look out for him now?"

"Harry has Hermoine and Ron. I think Snape will still surprise us."

"HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!" Grace shouted

"I still think there is something we're not seeing. He had plenty of opportunities to hurt Harry before why now? It doesn't make any sense. You've always said Harry is loved by so many there is no way they would let him down."

"Of course they would, they've stood back for years and because of them Voldermort was able to come back. Harry was the only one that dared to do anything."

"Yeah you're right but those that really care for Harry will always be on his side and will try everything they can to help him. Remember that Gracie."

Steve kissed her forehead. Grace hugged him even closer.

The Deathly Hallows

"Hey Gracie how far along are I you in the last book? I'm half way! I can't wait to see the film."

"Er not that far Uncle Steve, in fact I haven't started it."

Cath and Steve looked at the girl both were shocked by her response.

"Why haven't you started it Gracie?"

"I just don't want to read it anymore." Grace said

Neither adult believed that for one minute.

"Grace come on you can tell us anything you know that right?" Cath said

Grace nodded her head. The two adults just waited for her to speak. After a while Grace realised that she was not going to be able to keep quiet.

"I don't want to start reading it because it's the last book and I don't want it to finish."

"Gracie you know you can reread the books whenever you want so it won't ever have to finish." Steve said

"I know but it won't be the same."

"Grace what else is bothering you?" Cath asked

"Well…"

"Come on Gracie you can tell us anything." Steve said

Grace started to cry. Both Cath and Steve were alarmed by this. Steve hugged her until she calmed down.

"Tommy said that Harry dies and that Voldermort wins. I don't want to read that if that's how it ends." Grace said as she burst into tears again.

"Gracie how many times do we have to tell you that Tommy is a liar? He lies about everything. Has he even read the books or seen the films?"

"No, he doesn't like to read and I don't think he's seen the films."

"So how would he know?" asked Cath

"I think Tommy may have a crush on you?" Steve said

"EUWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Why would you say that Uncle Steve?"

Steve was glad by Gracie's response.

"Well sometimes when a boy likes a girl he doesn't tell her he tries to get her attention another way."

Grace looked at her Uncle with a confused a look.

"So by telling me Harry dies and that Voldermort wins he thinks I'm going to marry him some day?" Grace asks increduoulsy

"I didn't say it works but that's how some guys may think."

Grace looked at her Aunt and when Cath nodded Grace shook her head.

"How does that make any sense? You try and hurt the person because you want them? I may be twelve but even I know that's stupid!"

Steve and Cath laughed.

Grace looked from her Uncle to her Aunt several times before she asked what was on her mind.

"So Aunt Cath, did Uncle Steve use this method to get your attention?"

"No." Cath said

Grace let out a huge sigh.

"Thank goodness I didn't want to think of him that clueless."

"Hey!" Steve replied

"So how did you two get together?" Grace asked

"Well we worked together for a while then we became friends and one day your Uncle was hanging around as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to. I had no idea he was going to ask me out."

"Why?" asked Grace

"Well because a lot of women were after him and I assumed he would want one of them. It never occurred to me he may be interested in me."

"Seriously?" "Seriously?"

Both Steve and Grace replied. Cath shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway he eventually asked me out and I was shocked to say the least of all the women he could have, he asked me out. He was all red I think he thought I was going to say no. He was surprised when I said yes."

"What was your first date like was it romantic?"

"Er Gracie you don't need to know that stuff." Steve said

Grace ignored him and looked at her Aunt waiting for her to carry on.

"Well I thought it was romantic. I'm not a girly girl so dressing up I was a bit worried about because I'm not used to it. Knowing what shoes to wear with what dress is just confusing for me. When I opened my door your Uncle was as handsome as ever but the way he looked at me not my dress not my shoes but me was the best thing. Any way we missed our reservations…"

"CATH!"

Cath gave Steve a look.

"We talked a lot. We missed our reservations and we ended up having some cereal for dinner. Your Uncle wasn't too impressed by my choices of cereal but he was hungry so he had a bowl. Then we talked some more and we fell asleep."

Grace kissed her Uncle on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Steve asked

"You're so sweet. That was a nice first date. The fact that you only eat healthy things shows how much you liked Aunt Cath then because that's the only reason you would have eaten the good cereal!" Grace laughed

Steve and Cath looked at each other remembering other things they did that night apart from talk and eat cereal. They smiled at each other.

They heard the door open and they all knew it would be Danno before Grace got up from her Uncle's lap she turned to both her Aunt and Uncle and said

"I think purple bridesmaid dresses are the prettiest!"

With that Grace got up to run and hug her Danno when Cath and Steve just stared at each other.

It took a long time for them to finish the last book, three months to be exact, as Steve promised they could read it together at the weekends after she finished any homework and if they weren't working. Grace cried when Harry 'died'. She didn't want Steve to carry on but eventually let him and she was happy that he did. She couldn't believe so many people died in the last book.

The whole ohana were there to watch the final films. Grace was on Steve's lap. Danno was to her right and Catherine to her left. Kamekona sat in the arm chair. Chin was in the other arm chair with Malia on his lap. Adam and Kono were comfortable on the floor with some cushions as was Joe. Max got a chair from the kitchen. After the first film they took a break to stretch their legs and have a bathroom break. No one wanted to miss a thing. Everyone was silent until the credits began to roll. When the refreshments on the table had been restocked everyone got comfortable again to enjoy The Deathly Hallows Part 2. Danno was the only one that had dry eyes by the end. Everyone else were either crying freely or discreetly dabbing at their eyes except from Kamekona who was blubbering, the men were trying to be discreet whereas the women just openly cried. At the end of the second film Grace hugged everybody and thanked them for coming. She left Catherine and Steve till last.

"Hey Aunt Cath thanks for letting me borrow Uncle Steve for the last few months. You can have him back now."

"You're sure you don't want to keep him?" Cath asked

"Nah, he's yours. The beach as the sun sets."

"Huh?!" Cath asked

"For me to wear my purple bridesmaid dress!" Grace laughed

Grace flung herself at her Uncle.

"Thanks for the books Uncle Steve. They're the best present ever. Thanks also for reading them with me and watching the films."

"Any time Gracie in fact I had a great time myself. You can borrow the films anytime you want."

"Thanks."

Grace looked her Uncle in his eyes. She took hold of his face with both hands.

"Remember just like Harry bad things happened to you when you were young but you are loved by so many people, most of who are here. I love you Uncle Steve don't you ever forget it! Harry got married in the end. Maybe it was a beach wedding. I still look good in purple!"

Grace kissed her Uncle and hugged him tight. Steve returned the hug and kissed Grace on the forehead. He had tears in his eyes after Grace's comment. Danno and Cath heard the exchange between the two and smiled.


End file.
